Fiber optic circuitry is increasingly being used in electronics systems where circuit density is ever-increasing and is difficult to provide with known electrically wired circuitry. An optical fiber circuit is formed by a plurality of optical fibers carried by a dielectric, and the ends of the fibers are interconnected to various forms of connectors or other optical transmission devices. A fiber optic circuit may range from a simple cable which includes a plurality of optical fibers surrounded by an outer cladding or tubular dielectric to a more sophisticated optical backplane or flat fiber optic circuit formed by a plurality of optical fibers mounted on a substrate in a given pattern or circuit geometry.
One type of optical fiber circuit is produced in a ribbonized configuration wherein a row of optical fibers are disposed in a side-by-side parallel array and coated with a matrix to hold the fibers in the ribbonized configuration. In the United States, a twelve-fiber ribbon has fairly become the standard. In other foreign countries, the standard may range from as a low as four to as high as twenty-four fibers per ribbon. Multi-fibers ribbons and connectors have a wide range of applications in fiber optic communication systems. For instance, optical splitters, optical switches, routers, combiners and other systems have input fiber optic ribbons and output fiber optic ribbons.
With various applications such as those described above, the individual optical fibers of input fiber optic ribbons and output fiber optic ribbons are cross-connected or reorganized whereby the individual optical fibers of a single input ribbon may be separated and reorganized into multiple or different output ribbons. The individual optical fibers are cross-connected or reorganized in what has been called a “mixing zone” between the input and output ribbons. The present invention is directed to various improvements in this concept of cross-connecting or reorganizing the individual optical fibers of a plurality of input and output ribbons.